Web of Worlds
by healergirl
Summary: Three girls are on a quest to save the world of magic.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N (This is my first Fan Fic outside of Avalon Web of Magic, so be nice please!!!)**

Web of Worlds

Chapter one

Along time ago there was magic all around. There were many worlds. One of which is Avalon were all of the magic is stored. Through out the entire world there are webs. The web is like a gateway from world to world. In the different worlds there are different mystical creatures. There are dragons, fairies, mermaids, and unicorns. One of the other worlds is called Aldenmor. That world holds most of the magical creatures. Aldenmor also had a strong flow of magic to earth. But when evil started spreading 'elders' banned all gateway travel. The evil witches, wizards, and magic users would kill or turn good animal bad.

The evil people would steal the animal's magic and destroy other things. With the gateways closed more and more magical people were losing their powers. Sometimes magic would leak in, but only in small amounts.

The year was 1415 in fall. Magic flowed through the gate frequently. Magic was not forbidden at this time. There were three girls on a quest to find Avalon and save the world of magic.

"My magic is getting stronger, the gateway must be opening." Lettie suggested. Lettie was a very strong witch. She was very fond of animals. She was what they called a Healer. She was about 12 years of age. She was very pretty; she had flowing, long, dark, hair.

The second girl was named Sophia. She was brave and fearless. She wanted to be alone a lot. She was a warrior. Warriors never gave up. They were hard fighters and carried strength above all. She to was about 12, and she had shoulder- length hair that was very pretty too.

The third was, well not used to magic. Her parents had left her when she was young so Sophia and Lettie watched over her. The young girl's name was Lydia.

The trio lived in England in a small village near the woods. They lived right in the middle of England. Sophia and Lettie had a mom and dad, but Lydia didn't. The magic users lived in a big brick house, all together.

They were trying to get to Aldenmor, to find Avalon. It was a long and difficult journey to make. You had to go threw least thirty different worlds. If the girls were lucky they'd all make it there alive. They had pinpointed the exact location of the gateway to Aldenmor.

The three girls had decided to go to the gateway and camp out there until the gateway opened. The only problem with the idea was that sometimes the gateway wouldn't open for a month at a time. The gateway is like a portal, sometimes open, sometimes closed. Every time the gateway was opened they would be at home, and every time they had gotten to the gateway it would be closed. It was like they weren't supposed to get to Aldenmor.

The girls each brought a bag. Lettie's carried magical healing dust, and a book of potions for only healers. She also brought three books to read: A book about Magic's history, a learning book, and a journal. Sophia's carried a short dagger for protection, and blankets for three. Lydia, who didn't realize that they were going to be gone for a long time, only brought a blanket and stuffed animal. Each girl also brought bottles for potions, food, clothes, and simple ingredients for potions.

The girls all tried to wear comfortable clothes. Lydia wore a bright yellow skirt, and her bag was covered in real flowers. Sophia wore a dark blue skirt with a light blue shirt. She secretly brought pants. Last, Lettie wore the prettiest dress. It had blue flowers on a red dress. Both colors where pale from use.

The girls were all scared to go on this journey, but they never revealed it.

When they finally got to the gateway Lettie revealed, "The gateway can turn into different things. At one point it could be a house with a fence. When you open the fence you would be in the other world. It also could be an animal and when the animal was asleep the gate would be open. When the animal was awake it would be closed." The three girls waited and waited at a house, but it wouldn't work. The girls couldn't figure out why they weren't going anywhere. When there was a gate there then it should be a portal.

Then Sophia said, "I know why the gate isn't working. It's because that's a real house. We need to find an animal." All the girls felt so stupid. When Sophia was finished they set out to find an animal. They picked up animal after animal, but it was no use. Squirrel after squirrel and cat after cat.

Finally they had thought they had found the right animal. It was a mouse. "How do we know if this is the right animal?" Lydia questioned, because she had never traveled through a portal.

"If I pick it up then disappear." When Lettie was done she picked up the animal and Zippppppp. She was gone. It startled the other girls at first.

"I guess that was the right animal." Sophia stated before she picked up the animal. Zippppppp, she was gone too. After her that, Lydia went. Zippppppp. They were all gone, into Aldenmor. The girls soon loved to travel through gates.

It was a beautiful place they had landed in, but it wasn't Aldenmor.

"This isn't Aldenmor. Aldenmor is like a city, and this is all country." Lettie told. This place was all country, and there weren't many mystical animals.

Sophia took out a map of all the worlds and then said, "I don't understand, this should be Aldenmor." After that she turned over the map and showed the other two what the map said: "Warning: the gates switch Worlds every month or so."

Then it had a list of which worlds changed, in which order. "I see the gate to Aldenmor switches with the gate to Boldenmor. Have any of you heard of Boldenmor? Why didn't mother tell us about it changing?" There was a silent 'I don't know.' You could tell all the girls were sad about leaving.

"I like this place." Lydia commented. Lydia liked it along with the others. Boldenmor was truly a wonderful place. It was like the country, only ten times better. There were miles of prairies and hills covered in grass. There also weren't many people.

"I think we should set up camp." Sophia said thoughtfully. So Sophia went and found a clearing for camp. Sophia took the Sleeping bags out of her book bag. The girls slept like babies, because they were use to sleeping on the ground, for they did it all the time back a home.

Since Lettie was like the oldest, she decided to get up first. When she got up and saw the beautiful sunrise, she had decided to explore. She found many animals that she helped, but not a single person until… "Thank goodness, a house!" Lettie mumbled. She was glad to see that someone could help them. She sensed that someone had been there the past hour. Meanwhile at camp the two other girls were scared to death. They didn't know if Lettie was fine or in grave danger.

"Lettie! Where are you." Screamed Sophia. She was furious. When Lettie finally came back, Both girls hugged each other, after they yelled at Lettie.

"Why didn't you leave a note or something. You scared us half to death. Why what would we do with out you? Didn't you think about us, your sister and friend?" After Sophia had finished yelling at Lettie, Lettie revealed what she had found,

"I found a house. I thought we could go look at it. Maybe, if there are people in it, they can point us in the direction of the gateway to Aldenmor or wherever, and we can practice our magic there. I'm also very sorry I didn't leave a note, I didn't have any paper or ink." Lettie apologized, then the three girls set out for the house.

When they got to the house no one was there. They started to explore. The house was more like a cottage. It had a bedroom, with two beds and a small table in between. There was also a small kitchen, with a stove and sink, attached to a dinning room, with a beautiful old table and chairs. There was also a living room that had two small plaid chairs and a small plaid loveseat. But there was one other room. It was a strange room. It looked like a room to practice magic.

Lettie started assigning things for the girls to practice their magic on, "Lydia, you go outside, and find a stick. Only try to lift it. Only the stick! Sophia, you…" Lettie stopped, "Oh, It's a timber wolf!" Lettie had seen a wolf, out the window.

"Aren't those dangerous?" Sophia whispered.

"They're extremely dangerous. I'll try to talk to it.'' Lettie whispered back. Lettie started to talk in wolf. Sophia and Lydia could not under stand her. The wolf started to come near them.

"Why is it coming near us?" Lydia said scared.

"It's okay. It wants to help us. It says that he can feel that were powerful and he feels honored to be our guardian. He said something about us all being fairies, and we would bless him if he helped us. He will follow us every where."

Suddenly the door opened. Someone did live in the house, and they were coming in! There was a woman and a man.

**Cliffie!!!!! Please Review!!!! Flames excepted.**


	2. Lydia

**A/N Thanks for my three reviews!!! I will try to make it about all three of the girls now…ok?**

Chapter two

"Who are you?" the woman said. She had seen only Lettie, when Sophia cast a spell to protect the girls from any danger.

"I see there are more than one of you. Why don't you come in and explain yourselves. By the way, my name is Mrs. Kwak, and this is my husband Mr. Kwak." when the woman finished, she led the girls into the living room. The man continued standing up, but everyone else found a seat.

"My name is Lettie, and this is Sophia, and Lydia. We…" before Lettie could apologize. The woman cut in.

"Lydia, my Lydia. Oh my, I'm so sorry. We had a little girl named Lydia. She got kidnapped and we never found her." The woman started crying.

"Well I have a picture of my parents, that I've had for as long as I can remember. I can show it to you." Lydia remembered, as she took the picture of her mom and dad out, "It's you, you are my mom and dad." Lydia ran to her parents, and hugged them. Everybody in the room started to cry. All except one. The Father, Mr. Kwak. He had the glint in his eye, kind of like a demon.

"Why don't you girls rest up, and tomorrow we'll go explore the land and show you were the gate is. Lydia you sleep on the sofa, and you two girl," Mrs. Kwak pointed to Lettie and Sophia, "will sleep in our beds." It was very late when the group had finished talking so they all decided to go to bed. In the parallel beds Lettie and Sophia were talking.

"Maybe we should let Lydia stay." Lettie whispered, "I think she would be happiest here." When Lettie finished they were both crying, so she didn't say anything more. She just went to sleep. It felt like sleeping was the only thing that would help.

The morning came very slow for the girls, for they weren't use to the old beds. When everyone was awake and had breakfast Lettie, Sophia, and Mr. Kwak left for the gateway. (The group had talked it over and decided that Lydia was to stay there.)

There was about a three-mile walk to the gate. The walk was beautiful, but very tiring.

Finally Mr. Kwak said, "We're almost there. The gate is a shack or animal. I think we need to go a little deeper into the woods."

"Are you sure we're supposed to go deeper into the woods. I can only see three feet in front of me." Sophia stated. The wolf was still behind them as before. Then, all of the sudden, the wolf started to growl, at something.

"Lettie, what's the wolf growling at?" Sophia asked slightly scared.

"It says we need to get out of here quickly. It says there is an Evil Spirit somewhere in these woods."

"Not so fast!" Yelled Mr. Kwak.

"What? Why are you yelling?" Lettie and Sophia said in unison.

"Because I am here to kill you. I have already murdered Lydia." Mr. Kwak was still yelling, but the news of Lydia' s death was too much to bear. When they finally snapped back to life, Mr. Kwak was still yelling.

"You three were supposed to save the world if magic, but we made you separate. And now…" Suddenly the wolf lunged at Mr. Kwak. The wolf was biting and attacking; right then Lettie knew that wolf would be with them a long time. When the wolf had been attacking Mr. Kwak for about a minute, Mr. Kwak, had had enough. He lifted the wolf up magically and through him against a tree.

Lettie immediately, ran to the wolf's side, and screamed back to Sophia "Hurry use your power to take his. Put his power into a bottle."

"I can't do it. I need your help. I don't have enough power." Sophia yelled back worriedly. While Sophia was trying to gather her strength, Lettie was by the wolf trying to heal him. She mumbled something to herself, and the wolf jumped up suddenly. The wolf wasn't strong, but he would live.

"You have to try to kill him! If you don't we will die." Lettie was very convincing. She had a very good way with words; it was one of her powers.

Sophia suddenly shot a spark out of her hands. Mr. Kwak was thrown onto a tree. Sophia through a potion at him, and said a small spell. Mr. Kwak was automatically tied up, and his powers were in Sophia's hand. She put it into a bottle, and into her bag.

"You did it, Sophia! You took his powers and through him against a tree! That's pretty amazing." Lettie said triumphantly, "I didn't even have to help you! Now that you got him tied up we need to get some answers out of him."

They walked over to Mr. Kwak who was lying on the ground. Lettie placed a truth-lily on him. He started blabbing on and on like someone who had finally found someone to talk to.

"I killed Lydia," The two girls herd, "you three girls were supposed to save the world of Avalon, and magic. Lydia was holding you back so I killed her. There is someone else. I've been sent from mister Washoo, he put a spell on me. Just kill me now. I didn't mean to kill any one, someone put a spell on me. Please, just kill me now. I can't take it any more." Mr. Kwak fell over and was dead.

"I guess we won't have to worry about him, but Lydia…" Sophia stopped.

"We'll just have to forget about her. It won't be easy." When Lettie was finished, she and Sophia were both weeping.

When the girls were finished weeping Lettie said, "The wolf is very sick. He will need to get to a new place quickly. What should we call him?"

"I think Brave suits him well. He is a he isn't he?" Sophia stated, wiping the tear from her eyes.

Lettie replied "He is a He. I also do think that Brave suits him well."

"Didn't Mr. Kwak say something about a shack, because I see a shack over there." Sophia stated, again. The girls set out for the house. It was about a ten-minute walk. They came upon the house. Sophia was the one who found the gate. It was an old house, which was really not there. Only the gate was there. Lettie opened the gate, and zippppppp she was gone. Next Sophia opened the old gate that was falling down. Zippppppp she was gone.

They were in another world

**How did you like it? Please review? Kinda sad, I know.**


End file.
